Yuuki's tiramisu
by konan clyne phantomhive
Summary: ini adalah kisah tentang nasib sebuah kue  tiramisu  yang dibuat oleh Yuuki-chan dengan susah payah..siapakah yang akan menerimanya? read my 2nd fic please..gomen bila masih gaje...arigatou gozaimasu...*SMILE*


**TITLE : YUUKI'S TIRAMISU**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : VAMPIRE KNIGHT by HINO MATSURI & BLEACH by TITE KUBO-SENSEI**

**WARNING : cerita ini adalah cerita gak jelas yang dibikin author dalam waktu 2 jam langsung upload tanpa menyontek..alias bikin langsung..*plok plok plokkk* (narsis-author dilempar wajan o.O ) hehehe..**

**karena author masih baruu,,harap maklum jika masih banyakk kesalahan..selamat membaca..**

**~Dapur Yuuki-chan yang berantakan...**

Yuuki-chan menekan-nekan adonan tiramisu sembari menambahkan bubuk kopi. Ia tampak sibuk dengan adonan didepannya itu.

"Yuuki-chan…" sapa Zero-kun dari belakang Yuuki-chan yang membuat Yuuki-chan sedikit kaget, namun kembali ia berkonsentrasi dengan adonannya yang hampir selesai itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam oven. Ia tampak tak menghiraukan Zero-kun, bahkan tak menjawab salam Zero-kun. Zero-kun yang merasa dicuekin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Yuuki-chan sendiri yang tampaknya memang sedang sibuk.

"Zero-kun…" giliran Yuuki-chan yang mencari-cari Zero-kun, ia merasa telah mengacuhkan Zero-kun.

"Ayaaaaah..Yuuki-chan nitip kue nya yaa..Yuuki-chan mau keluar sebentar." Teriak Yuuki-chan sambil berlari mencari Zero-kun.

**~Taman….tak ada….**

*berfikiiiiiiiiir*

*triiing…*

Secepat kilat Yuuki-chan berlari menuju loteng kampusnya, Karakura University. Yuuki-chan menemukan sosok Zero-kun disana.

"Zero-kun..maaf, aku tadi tak menghiraukanmu." Ucap Yuuki-chan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa Yuuki-chan, kamu juga tampak sibuk tadi. Maaf menggangu. Hnnn.." Zero-kun tersenyum. Senyumnya cukup melegakan hati Yuuki-chan yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku, Zero-kun…"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan marah padamu hanya karena hal seperti ini" perlahan Zero-kun menghampiri Yuuki-chan. Dan sekarang telah berdiri tepat didepan Yui yang tingginya hanya se-dada Zero-kun itu. Entah kenapa Yuuki-chan jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Yuuki-chan hanya mampu menunduk. Zero-kun mengusap pipi Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

"Ceroboh sekali kau,,,wajahmu kotor kena tepung tuh.." Zero-kun pun kembali berjalan melihat pemandangan Karakura University dari loteng itu. Yuuki-chan pun membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi malunya dengan kesal dan membodoh-bodohkan diri sendiri, sebab Yuuki-chan berharap lain pada Zero-kun bukan ucapan seperti itu (padahal Zero-kun belum menjadi kekasih Yuuki-chan). Para pembaca tahu kan yang author maksud? O.o

"Yaa sudahlah … aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Yuuki-chan bersiap balik kanan.

"Tunggu! Yuuki-chan…" cegah Zero-kun tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak. Yuuki-chan pun menghentikan langkahnya namun tak menengok kea rah sumber suara.

"Kemarilah Yuuki-chan.. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Jantung Yuuki-chan pun berdetak lagi. Pikiran-pikiran dan harapannya pun berputar di kepalanya. Yuuki-chan pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Zero-kun di tepi loteng.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuki-chan datar. Zero-kun menoleh kearah gadis manis disampingnya itu.

"Tidakkah kau lihat pemandangan kampus kita ini, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki-chan mulai menebar pandangannya.

"Bagus. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yuuki-chan, mengerutkan dahi.

"Perhatikan bangunan di luar kampus kita ang ada disana.." Zero-kun menunjuk pada suatu bangunan yang tampak roboh namun masih berdiri utuh.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Begitu rapuh namun masih bisa berdiri."

"Tahukah kau..bangunan itu sudah berdiri sejak 476 tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu Zero-kun?" Yuuki-chan menatap Zero-kun lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu..itu cerita dari nenek moyangku… dulu tempat itu adalah sebuah rumah keluarga vampire, tetapi salah satu anak dari keluarga itu telah berubah menjadi vampire yang tega memangsa ibunya yang merupakan manusia, serta kekasihnya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia diusir oleh ayahnya dan tak berselang lama..ayahnya juga diusir oleh penduduk..."

"Lantas kau takut? Kau akan berubah seperti anak itu?" potong Yuuki-chan cepat, namun Zero-kun tak menjawab.

"Zero-kun…percayalah kau tak akan seperti anak itu. Aku tahu kau adalah sosok yang baik, yang akan melindungiku, yang akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Percayalah Zero-kun..ku mohon…"

Yuuki-chan hampir menangis jika ingat ketika Zero-kun akan bunuh diri gara-gara ia takut melukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Yuuki-chan benar-benar takut kehilangan Zero-kun.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi melindungimu, Yuuki-chan"

Zero-kun menunduk, merasa tak berguna.

"kenapaaaa kau bicara seperti itu?hm?" Yuuki-chan mencengkeram pundak Zero-kun hingga mereka saling berhadapan, Yuuki-chan pun menatap Zero-kun tajam. Yuuki-chan mendapati ada yang berbeda dengan mata Zero-kun, mata Zero-kun berubah menjadi merah dan menakutkan. Baru pertama kali Yuuki-chan melihatnya. Yuuki-chan tahu,,Yuuki-chan pun memeluk Zero-kun erat-erat.

"Jadilah Zero-kun sahabatku..ku mohon!" ucap Yuuki-chan setengah teriak sembari terisak. Zero-kun hanya diam.

Dari kejauhan dekat pintu loteng, Rukia-chan yang melihat Yuuki-chan dan Zero-kun berpelukan pun menangis. Tega sekali Yuuki-chan berbuat demikian. Yuuki-chan adalah sahabat Rukia-chan, dan Yuuki-chan tahu bahwa Rukia-chan sudah lama menyukai Zero-kun, sejak masuk ke SMU Cross. Rukia-chan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sejuta rasa sakit karena merasa dikhianati Yuuki-chan.

oOo

**~Pagi hari, Karakura University ruang 206**

"Teman-teman,,jangan lupa nanti sore kita lihat pertandingan basket antar UKM ( Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa-red ) di lapangan basket Fakultas Ekonomi Karakura University. Antara tim 'Rajawali Biru' dari UKM Badan Pers Mahasiswa versus tim 'Serigala Hitam' dari UKM Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa." Ichigo sang ketua kelas pun memberi pengumuman dengan sangat lantang.

Zero-kun sudah pasti ikut bertanding sebab Zero-kun yang merupakan anggota UKM BEM FE Karakura University telah dipilih menjadi kapten tim basket Serigala Hitam. Yuuki-chan pun berniat untuk mendukung Zero-kun nanti.

"Rukia-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Akuntansi dari bu Unohana belum?" Tanya Ruka-Chan, mahasiswi kelas A yang dikenal angkuh dan sombong dengan kecantikannya. Yuuki-chan memasang raut masam karena ia pasti akan meminjam tugas Rukia-chan. Rukia-chan adalah mahasiswi terpandai di kelas.

"Belum" jawab Yuuki-chan ketus, membela Rukia-chan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah mengerjakan kok..pinjam saja tugasku, Ruka-Chan." Rukia-chan menyerahkan lembar tugasnya dengan cuma-cuma, Yuuki-chan yang heran dengan sikap Rukia-chan ini hanya mampu terdiam.

"Thanks.." Ruka segera mengambil rejeki nomplok itu untuk disalin.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa kau serahkan tugasmu? Ini bukan kamu yang aku kenal." Yuuki-Chan bertanya denga nada pelan.

"Dan kau bukan sahabat yang aku kenal,,Yuuki-chan!" teriak Rukia-chan kesal dan berlari keluar kelas. Yuuki-chan pun menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya akibat ulah Rukia-chan. Yuuki-Chan segera mengejar kearah Rukia-chan berlari.

"Rukia-chan..tunggu…!" teriak Yuuki-Chan namun tak terlalu lantang. Rukia-chan berhenti di balkon lanTapi 2.

"Sudahlah Yuuki-Chan..tak perlu kau mengejarku lagi. Kau pengkhianat!" perlahan buliran hangat mengalir di pipi Rukia-chan. Yuuki-chan tak mengerti. Yuuki-chan yang merasa tak bersalah pun mendekat kearah Rukia-chan untuk meminta penjelasan.

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Rukia-chan?"

"Alaaaaah..tak usah sok suci. Diam-diam kau menyukai Zero-kun kan? Iya kan? Tega sekali kau..padahal kau tahu kalau aku menyukainya sejak SMU. Tapi kenapaa kau malah menusukku?hmm?" urai Rukia-chan sambil terisak.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak menyukai Zero-kun, dia hanyalah sahabatku. Sahabatku sejak kecil, Rukia-chan-Chan." Jelas Yuuki-chan.

"Bohong! Lantas apa arti pelukanmu dengan Zero-kun di loteng tempo hari?ha?"

"Aku..aku…" Yuuki-chan tergagap, ia tak mungkin bercerita bahwa Zero-kun adalah vampire pada Rukia-chan. Yuuki-chan telah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun.

"Kau terbukti bohong! Sudahlah..aku tak mau lagi menjadi sahabatmu!" Rukia-chan pun melangkah meninggalkan Yuuki-chan yang terpaku sendirian.

…..

**~Sore hari, lapangan basket FE Karakura University**

" Ini dia…pertandingan final yang paling ditungggu-tunggu untuk merebutkan gelar juara musim panas Karakura University yang paling bergengsi…" teriak Renji yang menjadi MC pertandingan basket musim panas kali ini dengan semangat. Ia pun tampil dengan rambut Mohawk barunya dengan sangat pede..(gag penting mamadtz yak? =.=''a)

Yuuki-chan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lapangan basket sembari membawa tiramisu yang kemarin ia buat. Ia berniat akan memberikannya kepada Zero-kun. Tiba-tiba…

-gubraaaaaak-

Yuuki-chan menabrak sesosok laki-laki yang tak terlalu tinggi mengenakan seragam basket 'Rajawali Biru' hingga tiramisu yang dibawanya terjatuh. Namun orang yang menabrak Yuuki-chan hanya terdiam dengan tampang innocent-nya yang khas. Lensa matanya yang hijau muda menatap Yuuki-chan dengan pandangan sayu.

"Heii…kau sudah menjatuhkan kue ku! Bisa jalan tidak sih?" ucap Yuuki-chan kesal. Akan tetapi sepertinya 'gak ngefek' bagi laki-laki berkulit putih dari keluarga Schiffer yang bertuliskan Ulquiorra di bagian belakang kaos tim basketnya itu.

Ulquiorra malah meninggalkan Yuuki-chan dengan kue tiramisunya itu. Padahal ia sudah susah payah membuatnya khusus untuk Zero-kun, untuk menyambut kemenangan Zero-kun nantinya. Dengan kesal, Yuuki-chan mengambil tiramisu yang terjatuh dan hampir menangis dibuatnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengusapnya, ia tak boleh menangis hanya karena hal ini. Yuuki-chan melihat Zero-kun yang sedang pemanasan dengan si bundar orange ditangannya yang ia mainkan dengan lincah. Tampak Rukia-chan menghampiri Zero-kun dan memberikan sesuatu, mungkin kue atau apalah Yuuki-chan tak tahu pasti. Tiramisu adalah kue kesukaan Zero-kun, namun Yuuki-chan tak bisa memberikan kue favorit Zero-kun itu sekarang. Pasti susunannya sudah tidak cantik lagi. Huft…

"Yuuki-chan…" sapa seseorang namun suaranya lama tak terdengar oleh Yuuki-chan, Yuuki-chan yang terduduk lemas pun menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok didepannya.

"Kaname-senpai…" lirih Yuuki-chan.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat denganku.." Kaname tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut lurus Yuuki-chan.

"Aduuuuuh…senpai kebiasaan nih." Yuuki-chan pun manyun dibuatnya, namun ia bahagia bertemu dengan first love-nya itu. Dari kejauhan, Zero-kun melihat Yuuki-chan yang sedang ngobrol akrab dengan Kaname-san. Entah kenapaaa hati Zero-kun tak rela jika Yuuki-chan bertemu dengan first love-nya itu. Ada apa dengan Zero-kun?

" Hmm..senpai kok bisa ada disini?"

" Aku melanjutkan study disini Yuuki-chan, aku di fakultas Kedokteran"

" Wawaaa..hebat hebat.." puji Yuuki-chan

"Aku disuruh dekan untuk jadi juri di fakultas kalian, sebab aku adalah anggota basket universitas" jelas Kaname-san

"Aku tak heran dengan hal itu, senpai kan jago basket..fufufu.."

"Berhentilah memanggil aku dengan sebutan senpai, panggil Kaname saja" Kaname-san tersenyum sangat manis

-duakkkk-

Bola basket dating dari arah tak jelas dan menyasar kea rah kepala Yuuki-chan, Yuuki-chan pun tengak-tengok mencari sumbernya. Dan orang yang melempar bola itu adalaaaaah…ULQUIORRA…

Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya! Geram Yuuki-chan

" Hei orang asing, kau tak bosan mencari masalah denganku..ha?" damprat Yuuki-chan dengan raut merah padam sembari memgangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

" Aku tak sengaja." Ucap Ulquiorra singkat dengan tampang tak berdosanya yang khas, membuat Yuuki-chan semakin geram.

" Kau sudah membuat tiramisu ku rusak, sekarang kau timpuk aku..mau mu apa?"

" Aku hanya ingin kau segera pergi dari hadapanku."

Ulquiorra pun meninggalkan Yuuki-chan yang terpaku dengan muka ala kepiting rebusnya. Yuuki-chan jadi lemas dibuatnya, ia menatap Zero-kun dari kejauhan, lalu Kaname yang ada diseberang. Harusnya ia membuat 2 tiramisu atau lebih…fyuh =='

*sad mode on*

…

Pertandingan usai, dengan kemenangan ditangan UKM Badan Pers Mahasiswa FE dengan tim Rajawali Biru-nya. Yuuki-chan sangat sedih sebab Zero tak bisa menang kali ini. Makin sebel saja rasanya Yuuki-chan pada Ulquiorra, Quarterback Rajawali Biru yang mendominasi pertandingan. Sorak sorai para penonton yang kebanyakan anak gadis dan para _cheers _menyebut-nyebut nama Ulquiorra bak artis lagi naik daun.. ( naik daun? Ulet kali ya… o.O )

"Sok artis sekali bocah itu" gumam Yuuki-chan sambil menenteng tiramisunya.

"Sebenarnya, tiramisu itu untuk siapa,Yuuki-chan?" Tanya Kaname-san usai menjadi juri.

"Hn…"

"Tak usah dijawab jika kau keberatan" Kaname-san tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Yuuki-chan.

"Ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Semua telah hancur." Yuuki-chan menunduk dan hampir nangis. Kaname-san merangkulnya menyusuri koridor, agar orang-orang tak tahu jika Yuuki-chan sedang nangis.

"Bawa aku ke ruang ganti saja Kaname-san" pinta Yuuki-chan sembari menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Tanpa menjawab permintaan Yuuki-chan, Kaname pun menurut saja dengan instruksi Yuuki-chan..

Disana ada Zero-kun sedang mengusap keringatnya, tubuhnya tampak lemas. Zero-kun yang diprediksi bakal membawa nama baik UKM pun tampak lesu.

"Untukmu…" Yuuki-chan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral

"Terima kasih, Yuuki-chan." Zero-kun tersenyum, menerima air mineral dari Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan melirik sesuatu disamping Zero-kun, yang diberikan Rukia-chan padanya di lapangan basket tadi. TIRAMISU…

"Itu dari Rukia-chan?"

"Iya, dia membuatnya untukku, tapi aku gagal membawa pulang kemenangan" Zero-kun tersenyum tipis memendam kekecewaan. Mungkin keahliannya main basket masih kurang bila dibandingkan dengan anak basket dari Rajawali Biru. Rukia-chan yang ternyata juga ada di ruang ganti ( ruang istirahat ) para pemain basket Serigala Hitam hanya tersenyum sinis pada Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan benar-benar dalam masalah. Kaname-san yang tadinya berdiri didekat pintu pun menghampiri Yuuki-chan lalu membawanya meninggalkan Zero-kun dan Rukia-chan. Zero-kun hanya diam tak mengerti, sedang Yuuki-chan juga bungkam menyelami perasaannya. Entah kenapaa hati Yuuki-chan jadi tak karuan ketika ia melihat Zero-kun bersama dengan Rukia-chan. Apa ini? Yuuki-chan sangat yakin bahwa ia tak menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada Zero-kun, cintanya hanyalah Kaname-san. Meski Kaname-san belum menjadi kekasih Yuuki-chan, tapi Yuuki-chan merasa nyaman dengannya. Hmmm...

...

_**~Taman FE depan gedung 2 Karakura University**_

" Tenangkan pikiranmu Yuuki-chan." ucap Kaname-san, mengelus pundak Yuuki-chan

" Yaa..hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Yuuki-chan tertunduk lemas

" Aku tahu perasaanmu, boleh aku ambil tiramisumu itu?" pinta Kaname-san. Yuuki-chan menoleh kearah Kaname-san, sedikit heran.

" Yuuki-chan tidak menceritakan soal tiramisu itu tapi kenapa Kaname-san bisa tahu?"

" Itu tidaklah penting." Kaname tersenyum ke arah Yuuki-chan dan mengambil tiramisu itu. Kemudian memakannya dengan manis sekali.

" Tiramisu buatan Yuuki-chan enak." puji Kaname-san sambil mengelus rambut lurus Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan semakin yakin kalau firstlove-nya tetap menjadi cintanya hingga sekarang.

Hari semakin larut, Kaname-san dan Yuuki-chan menyaksikan sunset di taman itu juga. Mereka juga lama tak bertemu, kira-kira sejak Kaname-san lulus dari SMU Cross. Kaname-san jadi sibuk dan jarang menemui Yuuki-chan lagi paling hanya telepon atau sms..hmm..

" Yuuki-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" ucap Kaname-san usai melahap habis tiramisu buatan Yuuki-chan yang tidak cantik itu. Hati Yuuki-chan berdebar. Mirip dengan apa yang ia rasa saat pertama bertemu Kaname-san tepatnya saat Ospek SMU.

Kaname-san menatap kedua mata Yuuki-chan tajam hingga Yuuki-chan pun hanyut didalamnya. Perlahan Kaname-san mendekatkan wajah kearah Yuuki-chan, Yuuki-chan hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Debaran jantungnya makin cepat dan tak beraturan. Bibir merah alami Kaname-san pun bertemu dengan bibir mungil Yuuki-chan. _Firstkiss_..*pheww*

" Aku menyayangimu, Yuuki-chan" lirih Kaname-san masih menatap Yuuki-chan yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Yuuki-chan terdiam, lalu memagut bibir Kaname-san lembut.

" Aku juga menyayangimu, Kaname-san"

Dari depan gedung 2 yang sepi, Zero-kun menyaksikan Yuuki-chan dan Kaname-san. Semuanya ia lihat, dipukulnya tembok disampingnya keras-keras hingga tangannya pun terluka. Yuuki-chan dan Kaname-san pun menoleh dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Pasti sudah ada yang melihat.

" Zero..." lirih Yuuki-chan, perasaannya campur aduk tak karuan. Ia takut Zero-kun benar-benar melihatnya. Siapa yang dicintai Yuuki-chan sebenarnya?

Dan bagaimana nasib persahabatan Rukia-chan dengan Yuuki-chan? Apakah Yuuki-chan akan menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Kaname-san dan membantu Rukia-chan mendapatkan hati Zero-kun? Yuuki-chan memang telah menjadi milikKaname-san,tapi entah kenapa hati Yuuki-chan belum sepenuhnya rela,,jika nantinya Rukia-chan yang ada disisi Zero-kun.. Apakah Yuuki-chan akan membuat perhitungan dengan Ulquiorra atas jatuhnya tiramisu itu?

Don't miss the next chapter..

^,~b

ayyeyy... :D


End file.
